


Sebelum tanggal 20

by orphan_account



Series: Desember [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima adalah tipikal yang pengertian sementara Akashi banyak sekali mengoceh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebelum tanggal 20

**Author's Note:**

> Ini repost dari lapak fanfic sebelah :3 Meskipun tag berkata Akashi/Midorima, nyatanya ini adalah Midorima/Akashi.

 

Akashi membuka pintu apartemen Midorima dan menutupnya pelan, seperti biasa pintunya tak pernah dikunci. Dua jam perjalanan dari Kyoto ke Tokyo, kepalanya terasa pusing. Dia melirik jarum arlojinya sekali lagi lalu menelisik sepatu yang ada di lorong rumah, oh, Midorima sudah pulang. Setelah melepas sepatunya dia beringsut mencari si pemilik apartemen dan menemukannya berbaring dengan mata tertutup di atas sofa ruang baca, sepertinya. Sebuah buku dan brosur mengenaikesehatan tertelungkup di atas perutnya. Akashi melihat sekeliling, Midorima memang selalu memilih apartemen dengan nuansa modern dan minimalis.

Sofa yang tengah dia tiduri berwarna pastel dan rak buku yang bersandar di dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, cantik sekali. Sebelum mengganggu Midorima, dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling—menelusuri tempat tinggal Midorima yang baru. Masih di ruangan itu, dia menemukan satu set papan shogi di bawah meja kopi dan _threadmill_ , kenapa dia harus meletakan alat olahraga di dalam ruangan baca? Akashi tidak mengerti.

Lantai marmer itu terasa lembap saat pertama kali kaki telanjang Akashi menggertakinya. Alis Akashi naik begitu menyadari ada dua kamar tidur di apartemen ini. Dia juga baru sadar bahwa ada dua kaleng minuman kosong di atas meja makan juga beberapa di dalam tempat sampah, selain itu ada asbak dengan abu rokok yang mulai lembap. Pun ketika dia berniat mencuci wajah dan kakinya di kamar mandi, ada dua sikat gigi di dalam gelas. Kepala sikat itu beradu satu sama lain dan itu menyebalkan, Akashi membanting gelas sikat gigi hingga pecah.

Itu berarti, dia bukan orang pertama yang mengunjungi apartemen baru Midorima.

Lalu siapa yang mengunjunginya? Dan, mungkin saja mereka membuat semacam perayaan kecil-kecilan akan keberhasilan Midorima menjadi asisten profesor di tempat dia bekerja. Akashi bisa membayangkan bagaimana kaleng minuman itu terisi kembali dan ada seseorang yang mereguknya—yang entah kenapa dia hanya bisa membayangkan Takao Kazunari yang ada di sana—lalu bersenang-senang sambil tertawa, memeluk Shintarou-nya, dan ... dia tidak ingin tahu kelanjutannya.

Akashi memutar balik arah ke kamar mandi lalu menggunakan dua sikat gigi di lantai itu untuk menyikat toilet.

Akashi kembali ke tempat di mana Midorima tertidur lalu menyingkirkan buku dan brosur itu dari tubuh Midorima, menindih pria jangkung itu dengan sekali gerakan. Midorima tersentak dan terbatuk akibat beban yang secara tiba-tiba menimpa dirinya. Akashi mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum menyeringai, “Hei,” dia membawa tangannya ke wajah Midorima, lalu menarik kedua pipinya.

“Sakit,” Midorima mendorong kening Akashi pelan, “aku lupa menjemputmu, maaf,”

“Tadi aku tersesat,” ungkap Akashi, tangannya masih berada di wajah Midorima.

“O, ya?”

“Ya,”

“Kaupikir aku percaya? Kau ini manusia GPS,”

“Tsk.”

“Sei, serius, sakit,” Midorima mencoba melepaskan jemari Akashi di wajahnya namun si rambut merah itu malah menariknya lebih lebar. “Sei,” Midorima mulai kesal.

“Masokis, Shin,” Akashi tersenyum lebih lebar dan meskipun dibingkai wajah yang manis, senyumannya tetap saja terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi, Midorima sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

“Sei, angkat tubuhmu juga. Kau berat,” ucap Midorima setelah tangan Akashi lepas dari wajahnya. Wajahnya terasa mengendur seperti karet.

“Kaubilang seorang malaikat tidak akan pernah berat,”

“Jadi, kaupikir kau ini malaikat?”

“Kau yang bilang padaku dulu,”

“Apa—hei, jangan menekan selangkanganku!” wajah Midorima sedikit memerah, dia mendorong kening Akashi sekali lagi.

Akashi tertawa lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi sofa, memaksa Midorima untuk bangun atau setidaknya sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar mereka berdua muat di dalam satu sofa. Sebesar apapun, sofa tidak akan pernah muat untuk manusia seukuran Midorima dan Akashi.

“Kau ini mengidap _dysania_ atau semacamnya?” Akashi mendorong tubuh Midorima, menyebabkan pria berkacamata itu terjatuh dari atas sofa. Dia menggerutu dan Akashi hanya terkekeh. “Duduk,” Akashi memerintahkan Midorima untuk duduk di ujung sofa tempat kakinya menunjuk.

Sebenarnya itu tidak sopan tapi, Midorima menurut pada akhirnya.

Akashi mengangkat kakinya sejenak dan ketika Midorima sudah duduk di tempatnya, dia kembali berselonjor—menumpangkan kakinya dia atas pangkuan Midorima. Pria berambut hijau itu menarik ujung celana Akashi hingga lutut lalu memijat kakinya. “Apartemenmu bagus,” puji Akashi.

“Oh, terima kasih,”

“Tapi, aah ... iya sebelah situ tekan lebih keras lagi,” Akashi mendesah, dengan maksud tertentu. “Tapi, ada orang lain sebelum aku yang masuk ke apartemen ini,”

Midorima menatapnya, “Bagaimana kautahu?”

“Aku tahu segalanya—Shin, itu sakit!” Akashi mencoba menendangnya, Midorima refleks menangkap kakinya lagi lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi. “Kenapa ada dua kamar tidur? Bodoh, jangan pijat bagian itu. Sakit!”

“Ini berarti lambungmu bermasalah. Soal kamar, aku memang sengaja mencari apartemen dengan dua kamar atau lebih,”

Akashi memerhatikan bagaimana jemari Midorima dengan telaten memijatnya terutama ketika dia menekan telapak kakinya, Akashi hampir lupa daratan. “Kenapa harus dua kamar dan keduanya memiliki ranjang yang besar,” itu bahkan tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

“Aku rasa aku harus mengingatkan soal kebiasaan tidurmu—mendorong dan menendang,” Midorima mendapatkan tendangan akibat perkataannya.

Akashi memutar bola matanya lalu menatap Midorima dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya—meskipun susah jika dia berbaring seperti itu—tampan itu tidak relatif, tapi mutlak. Wajar saja jika ada orang yang jatuh cinta pada Midorima, wajar saja. Dia ini bisa diibaratkan sebagai pot di ujung pelangi; tampan, mapan, pintar, dan _tsundere._ Bagian terakhir hanya berlaku bagi Akashi saja sih.

“Kenapa harus dua kamar?”

“Kau mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dari tadi,”

“Kau belum mengeluarkan jawaban yang aku inginkan, makanya,”

“Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan menginap, ‘kan?” Midorima menghela nafas.

“Aku atau orang lain?”

“Kau ini kenapa? Maksudmu, aku harus membiarkanmu menggelar futon atau tidur di sofa seperti ini?”

“Maksudmu, kita tidur di kamar yang terpisah?”

“Tidak juga.”

“Lalu kenapa kamarnya ada dua?” Akashi membentak, salah satu bagian yang tidak Midorima sukai.

“Itu pencegahan ketika kita bertengkar seperti ini. Karena kau akan masuk dan mengunci kamar sehingga aku tidur di luar! Apa kau puas?”

Akashi mendengus, dia benci ketika harus kalah dalam berargumen.

“Lanjutkan, kakiku masih sakit,”

Dan Midorima mematuhinya.

Akashi dan Midorima tidak saling berbicara selama beberapa menit. Akashi masih tidak puas sementara Midorima sibuk memikirkan hal lain. Akashi memegang puncak kepalanya lalu sedikit menggeram, Midorima menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada kaki yang tengah dipijatnya.

“Siapa yang datang?” Akashi akhirnya tidak tahan juga.

Sepasang mata zamrud itu membesar lagi, “Hey—“

“Ada kaleng kosong, banyak sekali. Ada asbak dan ada abu, sementara kau tidak merokok,” Akashi tersenyum, senyum curiga. “Itu bukan kaleng _shiruko_ ,” Midorima memijat sela-sela jari kaki Akashi dan merasakan betapa jauhnya ukuran kaki mereka. “Kalau sudah ada acara hura-hura begitu seharusnya langsung kaubuang supaya tidak ketahuan,”

Midorima mengeluarkan bunyi dengusan, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dia malah memungut buku yang Akashi singkirkan dengan sembarangan tadi. Akashi tahu bahwa Midorima tidak akan banyak bicara ataupun komplain perihal perilakunya yang bagi sebagian besar manusia di bumi menganggapnya menyebalkan.

Akashi meraih remote televisi di meja kopi dengan sedikit meronta karena dia tidak ingin kakinya meninggalkan pangkuan Midorima. Dia mulai mengganti-ganti _channel_ dengan sembarangan dan berkomentar buruk pada hampir semua _channel_ , padahal ayahnya pemilik salah satu _channel_ yang tadi dia hujat. Midorima hanya tersenyum tipis dan Akashi bisa merasakannya, karena itu dia hanya mendelik lalu kembali memaki.

“Hanya teman lama,” Akashi merasakan ciuman lembut di punggung kaki kirinya, “Miyaji- _san_ , Ootsubo- _san,_ Kimura- _san,_ Kise, Masaaki- _san_ —“

“Takao Kazunari?” Akashi memotong daftar nama dari mulut Midorima.

“Iya, dia juga datang,” jawab Midorima singkat.

Akashi sedikit melupakan niatnya untuk menendang wajah Midorima, ciuman di kakinya terlalu sayang untuk disingkirkan. Jadi, dia akan membiarkannya. “Dan dia menginap, pasti begitu,”

“Tidak, apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?”

“Ada dua sikat gigi di kamar mandi,”

“Bukankah itu punyamu?” Midorima mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Jangan bilang kau menggunakannya untuk menyikat toilet lagi, astaga,”

“Itu bukan milikku, punyaku warnanya merah,”

“Ya, memang. Dan kau menggunakan sikat gigi merahmu itu untuk menyikat toilet juga di apartemenku yang dulu, karena kau cemburu pada Momoi, lalu kita beli yang baru,” sebuah remot mendarat dengan pas di sisi kepala Midorima, membuat kacamatanya sedikit bergeser. “Sakit!” dan Akashi hanya berdecak.

Mereka lagi-lagi mengunci mulut masing-masing, keduanya terfokus pada acara membosankan yang muncul di layar televisi. Akashi tidak lagi mengganti-ganti channel-nya karena remotenya jatuh ke belakang sofa dan dia enggan beranjak untuk mengambilnya. Mereka berdua menyaksikan bagaimana dua ibu muda yang berbicara sangat cepat sekali ketika mereka mempromosikan sebuah blender. Ini bukan sebuah tontonan.

“Aku ini mengerikan,” ucap Akashi tiba-tiba, matanya kosong menatap televisi. “Aku juga membenci Takao,”

“Aku tahu,”

“Aku sangat benci padanya,”

“Dulu kau hampir membunuhnya dengan gunting besar,”  itu kejadian ketika SMA. Akashi tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan rombongan sekolah Shuutoku yang mengadakan wisata ke Kyoto, di sana dia mendapati Takao dan Midorima tengah memotret kuil bersama. Jadi, Akashi mengambil—secara paksa—gunting ranting yang biasa dipakai biksu untuk memohon dahan pohon, dan hampir saja membunuh seorang anak SMA.

 “Tapi aku meminta maaf setelahnya,”

“Pada biksu yang guntingnya kaurebut,” Midorima mengoreksi. “Tidak pada Takao,”

“Kau membelanya, Shin?”

“Tidak,”

“Dia menggelayut di lenganmu, tatapannya mengatakan bahwa dia ingin memilikimu, dia menantangku lebih dulu,”

“Itu halusinasimu lagi, Sei. Dia bahkan tidak melihatmu.” Akashi tidak menjawab. Midorima mengangkat kaki Akashi lalu bangkit dari sofa, dia menggunakan sandal rumahnya yang tadi dipakai Akashi karena dia tahu; kekasihnya pasti memecahkan sesuatu.

Bukan hanya Takao, Akashi juga tidak menyukai Kagami, Kasamatsu, dan Himuro. Dia seperti tidak ingin jika rekan satu timnya selama SMP direbut atensinya oleh orang lain, kurang lebih seperti itu. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu bermasalah, jika Akashi bisa mengendalikan segala prediksi yang bermunculan di otaknya. Yah, itu karena dia selalu beranggapan bahwa dirinya selalu benar, jadi dia terlalu banyak memikirkan berbagai hal bahkan hingga ke poin yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun.

“Aku lelah sekali,” ucap Akashi tiba-tiba, membuat Midorima mengurungkan niatnya meninggalkan ruangan. “Aku baru saja membayangkan tahu kukus dari restoran Cina di ujung jalan sana,” Akashi bergumam tanpa melirik Midorima, karena dia tahu bahwa pria itu tengah mendengarkan ucapannya. “Lalu tahunya itu dimasak ulang dan disiram kuah dengan wortel,”

“Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk menyuruhku membelikan tahu kukus cina itu untukmu?”

“Kau memang mengerti aku,” Akashi tersenyum.

“Di luar hujan turun deras sekali,” Midorima mengintip ke luar jendela.

“Kalau tidak salah, aku melihat ada payung menggantung di lorong,”

Midorima membeku. “Itulah kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal,”

“Itulah kenapa aku mencintaimu,”

Midorima menggeram lagi, “Kita makan di sana saja, bagaimana?”

“Baiklah, sekarang.” Akashi bangun dan membenahi kausnya yang kusut.

“Tunggu sampai hujannya berhenti,”

“Sekarang,”

“Dua jam lagi oke? Hujannya deras sekali,”

“Sekarang,”

“Satu jam lagi, setidaknya sampai—“

“Sekarang,”

“Sei,”

“Aku ambil jaketku dulu,”

Midorima mengembuskan nafas berat lalu melepas sandal rumahnya dan berjongkok—memakaikannya di kaki Akashi. Harus dia akui, dia memang memiliki _fetish_ untuk kaki si rambut merah ini. “Kita ke sana setelah hujannya berhenti,”

“Sekarang,”

“Baiklah, baiklah!” Midorima mengacak rambut hijaunya dengan frustasi. “Sekarang ambil jaketmu, ada di lemari dan sudah aku cuci,”

Akashi terkekeh lalu berlari kecil ke kamar tidur, Midorima berjalan menuju pintu utama sembari melihat-lihat apa ada pecahan kaca, keramik, atau benda pecah belah lainnya yang tercecer di lantai. Salah-salah dia menginjaknya karena bertelanjang kaki.

“Shin, nanti kita mampir ke toko kue juga ya,” terdengar suara Akashi yang kian lama kian jelas.

Midorima berpikir sejenak, “Toko kue? Tidak ada toko kue di sekitar sini, setahuku,”

“Memang tidak ada.” Akashi menyembul keluar dari pintu di samping lorong, dia tengah sibuk memakaikan jaket pada tubuhnya sendiri. “Dua blok dari sini, aku melihat toko kue,”

“Itu ... bukan mampir.”

“Oh? Maaf?”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu meraih gagang payung ketika Akashi mulai menggenggam tangan kirinya.

“Aku saja yang pegang payungnya,” Akashi memberi saran—tangannya merebut payung dari Midorima.

“Aku saja,” Midorima menarik kembali payungnya.

“Sudah, aku saja,”

“Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Biar aku saja, ya?” Midorima memajang senyum terpaksa, ujung bibirnya berkedut-kedut ketika tersenyum.

“Aku saja, Shintarou,”

“Kau. Pendek.” dan ini memang sebuah pernyataan. Akashi dan Midorima saling pandang lalu bertukar tawa kaku selama beberapa detik. “Sebaiknya aku mengambil kunci mobil, karena sepertinya kau sedang sangat ingin jalan-jalan,” dia beringsut, namun Akashi menahan lengannya. Midorima melemparkan pandangan padanya sekadar untuk mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanyaan.

“Jalan kaki saja,”

“Sei, nanti setelah dari toko kue, kau pasti ingin ke toko binatang peliharaan.”

“Kenapa kau bisa tahu?”

“Kaupikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?”

“Lebih dari sepuluh tahun?”

“Dua belas, tepatnya.”

“Tapi di luar sedang hujan,”

“Aku tahu.”

“Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja mobilmu tergelincir dan mengalami kecelakaan? Lalu kita terkunci di dalam dan tidak bisa keluar, dan—“ ketika Midorima menyentuh keningnya selama beberapa detik, Akashi berhenti berbicara. “Aku hanya—“

“Bernafas dan berhenti memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh,” Midorima meninggalkannya begitu saja lalu kembali lagi hanya untuk memakai sandal rumah, ah iya, sepertinya dia harus sekalian membeli sandal rumah yang baru untuk Akashi.

Midorima mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di samping wastafel lalu kembali pada Akashi. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju lift dan Akashi menggenggam tangan kirinya erat sekali, ketika mereka melewati lantai tiga, Akashi menautkan jemarinya dengan Midorima, ketika melewati lantai dua, Akashi mengencangkan tautannya dan kukunya mulai menusuk permukaan kulit Midorima. Satu pengakuan lagi, Akashi memang seorang S dan Midorima adalah M, jadi, situasi seperti ini sudah biasa. Setidaknya jauh lebih baik ketimbang menemukan ada banyak luka gigitan dan cakaran di tubuh Midorima ketika mereka bangun sehabis bercinta.

Akashi selalu melakukannya tanpa sadar, selalu seperti itu.

“Mau ikut atau tunggu di sini?” tanya Midorima begitu mereka sampai di lantai satu.

“Ikut,” Akashi kembali menusuk Midorima dengan kukunya, dan pria bertubuh jangkung itu sedikit terganggu.

“Sepertinya kau harus mulai memotong kukumu, sudah panjang begitu,”

“Lalu dengan apa aku mencakar punggungmu nanti? Gunting?” ah, tidak, itu bahkan jauh lebih kacau.

“Kau … sudah berniat mencakar punggungku?”

“Aku suka punggungmu,” Akashi tersenyum lebar. “Setidaknya aku tidak pernah menggigit lehermu dan meninggalkan bekas di sana hingga orang-orang kantor curiga,”

“Kau menyindirku?”

“Kau tersindir?”

“Jujur saja, iya.”

“Aww, kenapa? Itu bukan hal yang buruk sih. Omong-omong, ketika aku mencakar punggungmu, kau gampang sekali orgasme,”

“Perlukah aku ingatkan bahwa kita sedang berada di luar, Seijuurou- _sama_?”

“Ups. Maaf,” Akashi memamerkan deret gigi yang sempurna itu sekali lagi.

Midorima dan Akashi meniti ceruk anak tangga satu demi satu menuju _basement_ —tempat Midorima memarkir mobilnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Midorima tidak duduk di kursi kemudi untuk tujuh hari dalam seminggu, sebenarnya dia jarang menggunakan mobil dan lebih pilih transportasi umum, toh, dia bukan tipikal yang akan gampang diganggu oleh orang malam.

Akashi masih belum melepaskan cengkeramannya ketika Midorima membuka pintu mobil, karena itu Midorima berdeham. Akashi melepas tangannya, dia bisa melihat ada luka di punggung tangan Midorima—tipis, berdarah. Akashi sangat senang.

Akashi dan Midorima duduk di kursi yang berdampingan satu sama lain, Midorima berada di belakang kemudi sembari meniup luka-luka di punggung tangannya. Setelah usai meringis tanpa berkomentar banyak, Midorima mengeluarkan mobil dari _basement_ dan kereta besi mereka mulai melaju di jalan raya yang lengang.

 

* * *

 

Mata Akashi berbinar-binar ketika melihat deretan makanan yang tergambar dalam sebuah menu bersampul merah, warna favoritnya. Midorima bertelekan siku di seberang Akashi, menghela nafas, lalu memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Tidur siang—tak disengaja-nya—terganggu, dia memang seharusnya berada di stasiun kereta beberapa jam yang lalu, menjemput Akashi yang tidak ia jumpai selama dua bulan terakhir.

Akashi sangat sibuk, pun Midorima. Masa-masa sekolah menengah pertama boleh saja mereka menghabiskan setengah dari dua puluh empat jam bersama, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, frekuensi pertemuan mereka semakin berkurang. Ketika SMA mereka hanya bertemu saat pertandingan berlangsung, itu pun tidak pernah harmonis karena Akashi terus-terusan saja mengumbar kata ‘aku ingin jadi musuhmu’ setiap mereka bertemu.

Satu rahasia kecil, Akashi selalu muncul di muka rumahnya dengan wajah angkuh dan mengulang hal yang sama yang selalu dia ucapkan tiap kali dia membuat deklarasi bahwa dia adalah musuh Midorima; “Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa aku tidak serius mengatakan itu,” lalu dia akan menumpang mandi dan berakhir di ranjang yang sama dengan Midorima pada keesokan harinya.

“Aku sudah mau pesan, kau ingin makan apa?” tanya Akashi, membuyarkan ingatannya.

“Ah? Er … tidak, aku tidak lapar,”

“Kau yakin?”

“Ya, paling-paling satu cangkir _sleepytime_ ,”

“Sejak kapan kau minum _sleepytime?_ Setahuku kau selalu pilih teh hijau,” pandangan Akashi menelisik.

“Rasanya enak, cocok untuk udara dingin, itu saja,”

“ _Must be another reason,_ kapan kau pertama kali mencobanya?”

“Oleh-oleh dari Takao saat—“ Midorima membekap mulutnya sendiri, keceplosan.

“Jangan bicara padaku selama beberapa menit, aku sangat kesal sekarang, Shintarou,”

Midorima kembali terenyak di kursi, Akashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada seorang pelayan. Dia berjalan cepat dengan sebuah buku catatan kecil dan pulpen di tangannya, dia membungkukan badan dan tersenyum sebelum bertanya, “Pesan apa, Tuan?”

“Aku ingin sup tahu, dan tahu kukus. Jangan bubuhkan rumput laut di supnya karena aku tidak suka, lalu—“

“Tambahkan wortel saja,” Midorima menyela, dia tahu Akashi suka wortel.

“Apa tadi ada yang berbicara? Oh, pasti hanya perasaanku saja.” Akashi tertawa kecil. “Jangan pakai wortel, karena aku sangat-benci-wortel-sekarang.”

“Baik, minumannya?”

“Satu cangkir teh hijau.”

“Ada tam—“

“Itu. Saja.”

Midorima tahu Akashi sedang kesal padanya, bukan karena dia mengatakan bahwa dia tengah kesal tapi karena dia membenci wortel. Akashi selalu memberinya panggilan yang sangat menggelikan, _carrot-san_. Dia melakukan itu sedari SMA, semenjak Midorima mengenakan seragam oranye Shuutoku.

Akashi langsung menyendoki sup tahunya tanpa bersitatap dengan Midorima. Dia benar-benar mengabaikannya seperti angin.

“Sei—“ ketika monosilabel itu meluncur dari mulutnya, sendok dan mangkuk Akashi beradu dengan nyaring. “Dengar, dia hanya memberi oleh-oleh,”

Si rambut merah tidak mengindahkannya, dia malah mengeluarkan suara seruputan dari sendoknya dengan sangat keras juga.

Midorima meraih ujung dari bibir Akashi dan mengusapnya, ada pecahan tahu yang terselip di sana. “Aku tahu kau marah,” ucapnya tanpa memelas. Katakanlah mereka manusia berwajah triplek, kedua dan ketiga setelah Kuroko Tetsuya. Midorima sedikit mencondongkan badannya agar jemarinya bisa menjamah wajah Akashi lebih jauh.

“Hei, ini sudah beberapa menit,”ujar Midorima sembari menyibak poni Akashi yang mulai jatuh menutupi matanya. “Baiklah, jika itu maumu, hmph.”

Akashi tidak mengerti kenapa nama Takao Kazunari selalu saja ada dalam kamus Midorima, yah, karena mereka rekan satu tim. Apa katanya? Oh, cahaya dan bayangan dari tim Shuutoku. Itu menjijikan baginya. Akashi selalu marah-marah ketika nama itu disebut, karena Midorima adalah miliknya, itulah yang dia pikir. Midorima bukan cahaya, Midorima adalah Midorima.

“Aku mau pulang,” Akashi mengelap bibirnya dengan selembar serbet.

“T-tapi, ini sudah dua bulan semenjak kita menghabiskan waktu bersama,”

“Ya, dan aku membuat pilihan yang salah karena menemuimu, peselingkuh,”

“Hei,” Midorima menyela. “Kau selalu paranoid akan segala hal,”

“Oh, maafkan aku kalau begitu. Aku memang tidak menghabiskan masa-masa tiga tahun di SMA denganmu,”

“Kau yang memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah berbeda, kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau ingin menjadi musuhku, karena itu aku pun memilih sekolah yang berbeda,”

“Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa aku tidak serius mengatakan itu,”

“Kau mengatakannya dengan dagu terangkat—“

“Maafkan tinggi badanku kalau begitu, ya, ya, aku pendek. Tuan seratus sembilan puluh delapan sentimeter,” untunglah pertumbuhan Midorima tidak terlalu pesat hingga menembus angka dua meter, kalau hal itu sampai terjadi Akashi akan kembali mengutuk tinggi badannya lagi.

“Kau tidak harus merasa tersindir,”

“Aku tidak merasa tersindir,”

“Kau sudah selesai? Aku akan membayar tagihannya,”

Midorima beranjak dari tempatnya dan membayar tagihan di konter. Setelah selesai dengan tagihannya dia menarik lengan Akashi, membuat pria berkaus hitam itu sedikit terhuyung karena ditarik secara tiba-tiba. Midorima menyeretnya keluar restoran dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Akashi mendesis, mengutuki segala tindakannya.

“Kita pulang,” ucap Midorima begitu mereka kembali duduk di jok mobil. “Aku tidak mau berdebat soal _cheese cake_ dan _chiffon_ di toko kue atau berdebat soal peliharaan anjing dan kucing di toko hewan,” Akashi tidak menjawab, dia bahkan tidak melirik Midorima sedikitpun.

 

* * *

 

Akashi merangsek masuk lebih dulu ke dalam apartemen Midorima, memakai sandal rumah dan menggerutu karena dia baru ingat bahwa jaketnya tertinggal di restoran. Pria berambut merah itu membuka pintu kamar utama, membuka laptop Midorima yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang lalu menggeledah riwayat _chat, e-mail,_ dan lain-lainnya. Dia hanya menemukan dirinya yang disematkan pada nama _Ma Cherie._ Terdengar norak dan konyol tapi Akashi menyukainya.

“Kali ini apa lagi yang kau curigai?” Midorima menyandarkan dirinya di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

“Segala hal darimu. Karena ketika aku jauh, bisa saja kau—“

“Lalu ketika kau jauh dariku, di luar sana, apa yang kau lakukan?”

Akashi menghentikan pijatannya di tombol _mouse_ lalu berbalik pada Midorima. “Bisnis, apa lagi?”

“Oh, benarkah?”

“ _Well …_ setidaknya tidak ada pria dengan sikap yang super ceria dan hobi menempel padaku,”

“Mibuchi Reo, Sei-chan,”

Akashi membentak, “Reo temanku, apa kau tidak percaya padaku?! Meskipun aku sudah bilang, aku hanya melihatmu saja!”

Midorima menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Akashi, tangannya menekan kening itu lembut. “Bercanda, aku percaya padamu,” dia memiringkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir Akashi dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat. “Ciuman selamat datang, aku lupa memberikannya,” dan Midorima tertawa kecil.

“Kau menyebalkan,” tutur Akashi.

“Kau juga,” Midorima menghujaninya dengan kecupan. Akashi menangkup wajah Midorima di kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menyingkirkan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya. “Hei, aku tidak bisa melihatmu, _Ma Cherie._ ”

“Kau bisa merasakanku,” Akashi tersenyum, “Omong-omong, aku merasa panggilan itu sangat konyol.”

“Kenapa?” Midorima mulai mengangkat kaus Akashi dan si empunya membiarkannya. “Itu adalah panggilan yang bagus, ketimbang aku memanggilmu Sei-tan,”

“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku membiarkanmu memanggilku begitu, _Mon cher._ Aku bahkan bukan seorang wanita—hei, jangan cium perutku, aku tidak suka,”

“Kau menggerutu akan banyak hal,” Midorima mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencium perut Akashi, dia hanya meletakan tangannya di sana.

“Bulan ini menyebalkan sekali, ya? Aku dirundung kesialan terus menerus,” Midorima tersenyum lalu tertawa. Akashi menendang bokongnya. “Pesawat yang kutumpangi kemarin telat dua jam, aku menaiki kereta dan ketiduran sehingga aku harus naik dua kali karena stasiunku terlewat, kau yang menyebalkan, aah …”

“Tidak juga, masih ada malam ini dan ulangtahunmu,”

 

 

 


End file.
